Pharmacy benefit managers (PBMs) offer different provider network or pharmacy networks as part of a benefit plan design that includes a prescription drug benefit. These pharmacy or provider networks include the locations at which a member of a benefit plan may have a prescription for a drug filled. These locations may include retail locations, mail order locations, or both retail and mail order locations. The amount of money a member may pay at retail for the drug may depend upon on the pharmacy provider network associated with the retail location and/or the reimbursement rate paid by the PBM to the retail location.